Love Christmas
by Shigiya
Summary: love can be found in the most special of seasons. Naruhina Warning:Lemon


_**Love Christmas**_

**An: hello people this is my first chapter. It might not be good but I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:I do Not own Naruto  
**

**There is a poll on my profile please check it out.:)**

**Age**

**Naruto: 19**

**Hinata: 18**

It was a dark cloudy day in Konohagakure; it is Christmas time and everyone full of joy and happiness, everyone is having a great time even the Rookie nine and Team Guy. Kiba, Ino, Shikimaru, Sakura, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Neji and Hinata were spending time with their Clans and family, every one of them were happy, everyone except for a certain demon host. He is really hates this time of year and seeing everyone happy always reminds them that he never has anyone to spend time with, sure he had Iruka but he has a family spend time and ever since old man Hokage died he felt lonelier. After he was done reminiscing about his past already reached his apartment.

333333333333

"Man I really hate Christmas" said a sad Naruto as he walked into his apartment. This time of year always reminded him that he doesn't have a family to spend Christmas with. "Uuuuh man is I tired" said Naruto, and then his stomach stared to grumble loudly "man I am hungry, I can't go to Ichiraku since their closed for the holidays, so let's see what's there to eat in this place". Naruto went to the kitchen to see what he had to eat; he checked his fridge but didn't find anything he wanted to eat, so he just settled on just a cup of ramen. So he got his teapot and started to boil the water waited for it to be done. While he was waiting, someone knocked on his door, 'huh I wonder who could that be' thought Naruto as he went to open the door. He saw someone he thought he would never see in his front door step.

Right there in his front door was the heiress of the Hyuga none other than Hinata Hyuga. "Hey Hinata-chan" said a now happy Naruto, "hello Naruto-kun" said Hinata who had a blush on her face, over the years Hinata and Naruto have became best friends after their fight with pain and after she revealed her love for Naruto.

Naruto told Hinata that he didn't what love really felt like and he told her he couldn't return her feelings and she was really sad to hear that but she was happy when Naruto told her that they could be friends and they can see where their relationship will lead, she was happy that she can still be near to the man she loved. There were some benefits with be friends with Naruto

"So Hinata-chan what are you doing here, not that I'm not happy you are here, but shouldn't you spend Christmas time with your family" said Naruto

"Yes Naruto-kun, but my family only sticks around with each other until we exchange presents and then we do whatever we want afterwords, so I came to spend Christmas with you" said Hinata blushing a little more, " well thanks Hinata" said Naruto "Um well come in Hinata, hey you want some ramen" asked Naruto "Sure! I would love some Naruto-kun" said Hinata happily, what Naruto didn't know is when Hinata was stalking Naruto she started to have a habit eating ramen as well, and soon after she started to love ramen as much as she loved cinnamon rolls but still not as much as Naruto thou mind you.

After Naruto gave Hinata her ramen they sat in the living room and started talking, "so Hinata how are you and your teammates?"ask Naruto, "well my team and I are just fine, Shino had gotten better with his with his bugs and I heard he got some new bugs for battle, Kiba I don't know what he been doing but I heard Akamaru got a new mate too" said Hinata.

"Anyway Kurenai-sensei is also doing fine especially her son, Juku (AN: Asuma son, and I know dumb name) I sometimes visit them and I play with Juku and talk with Kurenai-sensei about some certain things" said Hinata who blushed a little bit and Naruto saw this "so what did you girls talked" asked Naruto, Hinata blushed a little bit more "that's a secret Naruto-kun" said Hinata "oh come on Hinata-chan please tell me" asked Naruto "sorry Naruto-kun but it's a secret" said Hinata as she blushed a little bit more, but then Naruto got an evil glint in his eyes "well Hinata don't say I didn't warn you" said Naruto."What do you mean Naru-" she didn't get to finish after Naruto lunged at and stared to… tickle he?

"-kun" said Hinata who barely breathe it out "Nope, now tell me what you and Kurenai talked about" said Naruto "HAHAHneverHAHAH!" breath out Hinata. Naruto kept tickling her until they both fell on the ground and got in a… lovely position.

Naruto was on top of Hinata and their faces were so close to each other that their lips were almost touching, they both stared into each other's eyes and there heart beats started to increase more and more. "N-Naruto-kun" said Hinata as she stared at his sky-blue eyes that can look endless "Hinata-chan" said Naruto as he also stared into her eyes as if he was staring into an endless pool of lavender. Then Naruto slowly started to close the gap between until they there lips finally touched.

The kiss was short and sweet, after Naruto descendent from Hinata but then he felt a pair of arms around his neck and Hinata pulled him down for another kiss and Naruto didn't resist at all, so he went down for another kiss. Then their kissing got more intense as Naruto started to biting and licking her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she gladly let him in. as there kissing got more intense so did their lust. So Naruto picked up Hinata and took her to his bedroom, while they were still in there intense kiss, then he laid her gently down on the bed while still knee deep in the kiss.

Then Naruto got up from his make-out session with Hinata and he really looked at Hinata for the first time, her breast size were perfect for Hinata's body, she had all the right curves in all the right places, and skin looked so fair that if you looked at her under the moon her skin will glow under the moonlight beautifully. All in all she was a goddess among goddesses.

"Kami, you look like a goddess Hinata-chan" said Naruto

Hinata blushed at the comment and look at Naruto with love and lust in her eyes.

"Naruto-kun" said Hinata

"Yes Hinata-chan" said Naruto

"Can you do something for me, Naruto-kun" asked Hinata, who looked at him nervously

"Sure Hinata-chan, I would do anything for you" said Naruto lovingly

"Naruto, I want… I want you to… to take me" said Hinata

"w-what!" said Naruto

"I…I want you to take me, Naruto-kun, I want you to make me yours" said Hinata

"Are…are you sure Hinata-chan" asked Naruto hesitantly

"I love you more than anything in the world, I want only you to take my virginity Naruto-kun" said Hinata with love in her voice

"O.K, Hinata-chan" said Naruto as he kissed

(Warning: Lemons, skip if you want)

Both Naruto and Hinata took of their cloths, they both got look at each other. Hinata got a good look of Naruto body and to her his body looks like Adonis. Hinata lay back on the bed and Naruto went back on top and starting kissing each other deeply and running their hands around each other bodies. Naruto ran his hands around her stomach which got higher and higher till it reached breast, he cup her right breast and gave it a gentle squeeze. Hinata gave a small moaned in the kiss as she put her hands on his chest. Then Naruto got up and positron himself in her entrance and slowly enter her until he reached barrier , then Naruto gave Hinata a look that said "are you sure about this?" and gave him a look that said to proceed. After Naruto said to Hinata a quick sorry he pushed right through her hymen. Then Hinata moaned both in pain and pleasure, she tears running down her cheek. Naruto massage her thighs and was whispering sweet nothing to Hinata to try and ease her pain. After Hinata calmed down she told Naruto to go on, Naruto then slowly pulled out then pushed it back in. He did it for about five minutes until Hinata told him to go faster, so Naruto started to speed up his pace.

"Naru-kun can you please go faster" moaned Hinata as she loving this feeling since she had never experienced this feeling in her whole life.

"O.K Hina-hime" said Naruto he started to speed up much faster.

Both Naruto and Hinata were moaning pleasure. You can here slapping against each other through the whole.

"FASTER, HARDER FUCK ME HARDER NARU-KUN" screamed Hinata as she was enjoying this sensation.

"Kami Hina-hime this feels so gooood" moaned Naruto as he started to fuck Hinata harder and faster.

They did this for the past hour until they finally reached.

"Hina-hime I'm about to cum" said Naruto

"Cum with me Naru-kun" said Hinata

As soon as she finished talking both her and Naruto cum together and screamed the others names.

"NAAARRRUUU-KUN" scream Hinata

"HHHIINNAA-HIME" screamed Naruto

(End of the lemon)

Both then collapse on the bed, and with an ounce of Naruto strength picked Hinata put some blankets on her and himself.

"So Hina-hime how was it" said Naruto

"It was the best thing ever Naru-kun" said Hinata as she snuggled into Naruto's chest.

"You know Hina-hime, this was the best Christmas" said Naruto as he put his hands around Hinata

"Yes, it is the best Christmas ever because I finally have you Naru-kun" said Hinata as she closed her eyes and went fast a asleep.

"And I finally have you my beautiful Hime" said Naruto as he hold Hinata tighter, kissed her forehead and went to sleep with his love in his arms.

**AN: well people there you go, I hope everyone liked it. I know everyone wanted some hardcore lemon, but I can't help when it comes to NaruHina story's I want their story's romantic. So anyway, I'm going to a poll to see if people want more Naruto one shots or different anime/manga check the poll to see which one it is. please review my story. Peace **


End file.
